


Joining Heyes

by Shade_Nightwalker



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Nightwalker/pseuds/Shade_Nightwalker
Summary: An ordinary evening at the saloon can sometimes change your life. (Timeline: outlaw days)





	Joining Heyes

**Author's Note:**

> The story was written for a challenge with the topic ‘Breakfast’.
> 
> Thanks to Avoca for proofreading.

It was a day like many others. Fortunately, I earned a little money this week, enough to have me an evening at the saloon. It wasn’t much but would buy me a few beers. Cradling the mug in my hands I stretched it out, just to stay a mite longer and have a nice talk with others. I don’t like being all alone.

The patrons were nice that evening and the atmosphere got even better when that young dark lad came in. He strode into the saloon as if he owned it, cocky and self-conscious, followed by a couple of rough guys in high spirits. He was friends with everyone. An amiable voice, a friendly pat here and there and an infectious smile on his face. And he could talk, man, he could talk! Talk as fast and good I never heard before. He jumped on the bar and made a little speech.

“Are you fed up with being hungry? Waiting for another ‘big chance’? Come on and join me! They say, that crime doesn’t pay, but they are wrong!” He pulled a bundle of dollar bills from his pocket, dropped them carelessly on the bar and announced, “All free for all my friends!”

Folks cheered him and we had a fine time with all them girls and drinks going free tonight. I was struck by the dark-haired lad leaning at the bar. He had a fine time, too. A girl on both his arms, a face beaming joy and a friendly word for everyone.

He made no difference between us, he even talked to me. I was baffled and I couldn’t hide my admiration.

“I see, you have had better days, friend, grew up on a farm?” he asked me.

I nodded.

“Yeah. ‘twas nice an’ cozy but my Ma died an’ the boss had told me leave. Was here an’ there. Doing this an’ that. Worked at the rails for a time. Got inta trouble. Called me a good-for-nothing, a chicken thief. Well, I’m alright most time, but man, ya do a fine talking here...”

“What have you done at the railroad?” he asked casually and ordered me another drink.

I nodded thankful and told him about my job. “Track building past the Rockies. ‘Twas a lotta fun with all the dynamite!”

“Dynamite?” surprised he lifted his dark brows. “That’s a mighty responsible task...”

“’Twas fun an ‘twas good paid. Yet they didn’t like how I handled it.”

“Tell me more about it, my friend,” he said, laying his arm around my shoulders and turning me towards the bar. “C’mon Charlie, pass us a new bottle! The good stuff!”

We talked a while and he was real nice to me. We got a little more drunk before he went upstairs with two of them girls. Yet he turned around again and looked down at me.

“When I leave town, you can join me if you want. I swear you won’t go hungry again. Just hang around here on Monday mornin’. What’s your name, friend?”

“Kyle. I sure will, sir.”

“Well, Kyle, until Monday then - I’ll see you for breakfast! And call me Heyes.”


End file.
